Life Of Juragan Parfum
by Dhiedevilish666
Summary: Kisah sukses Francis Bonnefoy, sang pedagang parfum yang berwajah bak artis film Bo**p. Mon chere, silakan dibaca story ini, kalau tidak abang raep, loh! honhonhon Let's cekidot, Yaoi, Sarapness, Gajeness, HumorGagalness dll. This is my first story!


Disclaimer : Hetalia bukan milik siapa-siapa (?)

Peringatan : This is my first story in this fandom. Membaca cerita ini bisa mengakibatkan hipertensi, gangguan kelamin dan jantung. OOCness, Garingness, Gajeness, HumorGagalness, dsb.

Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seorang pemuda yang cantik jelita (?) bernama Francis Bonnefoy. Perawakannya mirip model iklan parfum Casabl**** (sumpah tuh cowok mirip Francis Bonnefoy / XD). Rambutnya berwarna pirang bergelombang bagaikan tumpukan selulit di perut Alfred. Matanya berwarna biru, sebiru kaset-kaset porno koleksinya. Kulitnya putih seputih tepung terigu Bogawati. Siapapun yang melihatnya dipastikan jatuh cinta pada pandangan kesekian kalinya (semoga tidak katarak), entah itu laki-laki, bencong maupun wanita kesepian. Hobinya adalah ngomong 'mon cheri' kepada siapa saja. Francis sangat dikagumi lantaran kemampuan memasaknya yang hebat, walaupun tidak sehebat Arthur Kirkland sih, teman merangkap pacar homoannya yang berasal dari Negeri Pangeran Matthew William.

Siang yang terik kala itu begitu dingin, Francis harus repot-repot memakai syal yang ia curi dari jemuran tetangganya yang hobinya memasak sup kol, Ivan Braginsky. Salju bertebaran di mana-mana membuat orang di mana-mana kepanasan (?) Francis kini sedang sendirian di toko parfum miliknya. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, datanglah seorang pelanggan yang sangat cantik dan inosen bernama Natalia Arlovskaya.

"Bang ganteng, saya mau cari parfum nih!"

"Ma chere mau parfum apa? Di sini tersedia parfum segala macam, mulai dari parfum pegusir hantu sampai parfum penipis bulu mata, silahkan dipilih-pilih!"

(Nan jauh di Inggris sana) "Hoatchiiimm, ada yang gosipin orang paling gentleman sedunia ini, dasar bloody f*ck!"

(Kembali ke toko) Sang pelanggan dengan malu-malu bertanya kepada si penjual.

"Bang(kotan) ganteng, ada nggak parfum yang bisa bikin orang yang saya sukai bersedia nikahin saya"

Dengan wajah berbinar-binar, Francis berkata "Tentu, ini dia, harganya 20 euro"

"Mahal sekali, da. 10 euro deh!"

"Tidak bisa ma chere"

"Turunin nggak harganya! Kalo nggak, saya bakal mutilasi kamu pakai ini (sambil menodongkan pisau)"

"O-okey, okey, 10 euro deh, kesesesesese (duh ni cewek nggak awesome sih)#diraepGilbert#"

Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan bagi Francis. Seharian ini dia harus melayani para pelanggan yang sarap-sarap, gaje bin aneh. Dimulai dari Natalia yang meminta parfum bermerk "Marry Me" Matthew William yang meminta parfum bermerk "Look at Me" karena dia ingin dianggap semua orang, Yong Soo dengan parfum "Buy Me" berharap dagangannya laris manis, dan Antonio yang rela mengeluarkan uang sekitar 100 euro untuk mendapatkan parfum bermerk "Raep Me" yang akan dia gunakan untuk mengerjai kekasihnya yang keji dan kejam layaknya mafia itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lovino.

Semakin hari usaha perdagangan parfum milik Francis semakin maju. Para pelanggan banyak yang terpuaskan karena parfum milik Francis terbukti manjur. Kesuksesan Francis ternyata membuat Lars van Willem, pedagang narkoba illegal kelas kakap asal Belanda tidak senang.

"Anjirrr, banyak orang yang lebih demen beli parfum ketimbang beli narkotika punya gue, dasar mesum brengsek, mana dia jual parfum rasa ganja lagi, grrrr…"

"Sabar beib, nanti aku santet si kodok jelek itu beneran jadi kodok, tenang aja bebeb"

"Ck ck ck, nggak rugi deh abang punya bini kayak elu, udah cakep, pinter, pengertian lagi, sini… abang raep"

Di pasar yang agak ramai itu, Lars dan kekasihnya yang bernama Rangga sedang berciuman dengan sangat hot membuat Elizaveta yang lewat terbangkitkan jiwa fujoshinya. "Eh jadi lupa, aku kan mau beli parfum anti-impoten buat si Roderich, cih, padahal lagi seru-serunya" Dan Elizaveta segera meninggalkan dua sejoli yang mungkin sudah menaikkan rating dari T menjadi M.

Hari sudah mulai malam, Francis pulang ke rumahnya. Di rumah, Francis disambut oleh suami dan istrinya yang tampan dan cantik jelita. Francis memiliki dua orang pacar, yang satu laki-laki, yang satunya lagi perempuan. Yang laki-laki bernama Arthur Kirkland dari Inggris, yang perempuan bernama Sey dari Seychelles. Mereka hidup tidak bahagia karena selalu diributkan dengan perang dingin antara Arthur dan Sey yang rebutan minta jatah. Kehidupan threesome yang nggak awesome #AuthordigetokGilbert.

Makan malam kala itu sangat damai. Tiba-tiba Seychelles pingsan dengan mulut mengeluarkan busa berwarna hijau.

"Oh no way! Ma amour, kamu kenapa? sadarlah beb… sadarlah! perlu dikasih nafas buatan ini"

"Nggak usah, palingan juga dia masuk angin biasa" kata Arthur dengan aura-aura mencurigakan.

Francis membawa Sey kekamarnya. Setelah dokter memeriksa ternyata Sey diduga mengalami keracunan makanan dan butuh banyak istirahat. Kalian tahu lah siapa dalang di balik kejadian ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah seorang pemuda yang terkenal akan masakannya yang sangat beracun itu. Author pun tak mau memakannya, Author nggak mau mati muda (dan ingat) Author kan belum pernah merasakan indahnya rate M, huhuhu.

"Biarkan dia istirahat, Francis! Aku ingin malam ini tidak ada yang mengganggu kita berdua"

"Baiklah mon cheri, tapi berjanjilah padaku setelah ini kau harus merawat Sey"

"Serahkan semuanya padaku!"

Malam itu, Francis dan Arthur rate M-an dengan indahnya, sementara Sey harus merenggang nyawa mati pelan-pelan karena Arthur menukar pil dari dokter dengan pil rasa scone miliknya. Sungguh, Arthur adalah 'istri' tertua yang jahat.

Inilah kisah sang pedagang parfum yang sukses, Francis Bonnefoy. Sekian cerita gaje dan garing ini, gaje kan? Garing kan? Akhir kata, mohon review~~~ (puppy eyes)


End file.
